La Surprise De Remus
by Yugai
Summary: Sirius demande à Remus de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Notre ptit loup va tomber de haut quand il va voir ce que lui réserve le maraudeur.


Sirius referma la porte tout doucement derrière Remus, il lui avait promis une soirée magique, et il comptait bien s'y tenir. Il fit asseoir l'autre homme sur le lit et se dirigea vers une petite sphère argentée qui produisit de doux sons rythmés une fois activée. Il s'agissait de la version sorcière du lecteur CD, Sirius en avait fait acquisition un peu plus tôt pour mettre en place son plan machiavélique.

Il servit à Remus une coupe de vin et suivant la musique, entreprit de déboutonner sa robe de sorcier afin de se mettre à l'aise. Tout en observant la réaction de son vis à vis sur le lit, il laissa tomber doucement le vêtement à ses pieds. Se déhanchant toujours, il attrapa les bords de son pull et le fit passer au dessus de sa tête, profitant de l'action pour mettre quelques coups de reins dans le vide.

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandir, il comprenait doucement où Padfoot voulait en venir, et se repositionna plus confortablement dans les coussins. La chemise qui recouvrait encore le torse du brun le frustrait au plus haut point, et ses yeux la fusillaient littéralement. Avec un sourire à faire fondre la banquise, Sirius déboutonna le premier bouton, puis le second, le troisième suivit, mais une fois arrivé au septième, il en sauta un pour finir son œuvre.

Remus ne pouvait pas voir le torse de son amant, et commençait à montrer des signes de frustration de se voir ainsi privé du spectacle. Mais se calma bien vite quand il vit les chaussures de son homme voler dans un coin de la pièce. Sirius ne portait pas de chaussettes, évidement, les chaussettes étaient pénible à retirer et anti sensualité au possible. Avec un hochement de tête approbateur, la chemise coupable de censure fut ôtée à son tour.

Sirius déboutonna son jean et fit jouer le vêtement sur ses hanches, montant et descendant sur ses formes fermes et appétissante. Il tortura ainsi Remus de longues secondes puis laissa le pantalon choir et avança vers son amant. Son boxer moulant ne dissimulait absolument rien de son érection tant il anticipait ce qui allait venir. Moony n'était d'ailleurs pas beaucoup mieux lotit.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de son homme et entreprit de l'effeuiller en gardant le rythme de la musique. Bon joueur, le Lycan se laissa faire et finit rapidement en tenue d'Adam. Il faillit protester contre l'injustice de son état mais le brun avait prévu son coup, il avait enlevé le dernier rempart tissé pour se mettre à quatre pattes devant Remus, fesses offertes au bon vouloir de ce dernier.

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le dire deux fois. Attrapant le lubrifiant placé stratégiquement sur la table de nuit qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué jusque là, Remus lubrifia généreusement les fesses de Padfoot avant d'introduire un doigt en lui pour le préparer à le recevoir. Étant bien doté par la nature, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y aller franchement dès le début. Enfin pas s'il voulait que Sirius puisse remarcher un jour.

Constatant qu'il ne rencontrait aucune résistance, il se demanda si son amant ne s'était pas déjà préparé avant qu'il le rejoigne. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il introduisit un second doigt, puis après quelques mouvements de ciseaux, un troisième qui ne rencontra pas non plus de résistance. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait retiré sa main et se tenait prêt à entrer au plus profond de celui qu'il aimait.

Le gland pointé vers les fesses de sirius, il attendit que celui ci fasse le premier pas. Ça ne prit pas longtemps, reculant les hanches, le brun s'empala littéralement sur la verge du Lycan, presque trop vite malgré sa préparation. Remus le sentit et lui maintint le bassin pour l'obliger à ralentir. Il se força également à garder un lent va et vient pour ne pas leur faire mal.

Une fois sur que Sirius pourrait supporter sans mal la poussée, il accéléra progressivement le rythme jusqu'à un pilonnage dans les règles qui les laissa pantelant sous l'avalanche de sensations. Remus se concentrait pour ne pas jouir trop tôt pendant que Padfoot hurlait son plaisir d'une voix rendue rauque par l'orgasme qui menaçait de l'emporter d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il se laissa finalement vaincre, redoublant en hurlement et recouvrant les draps d'une substance blanche et poisseuse. Le Lycan sentit les muscles de son amant se resserrer autour de lui et su qu'il était vaincu. Il jouit à l'intérieur de Sirius et l'allongea près de lui pour pouvoir s'endormir dans ses bras. C'était vraiment une merveilleuse surprise que le maraudeur lui avait fait là.


End file.
